Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mood lamp for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mood lamp for a vehicle, which may implement an emotional illumination effect of the mood lamp using only a minimum number of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), may achieve simplification of the assembly process and cost saving in accordance with the reduction of the number of LEDs, and may overcome a limitation in regard to packaging due to installation of LEDs.
Background Art
Generally, vehicles are equipped with various kinds of lamps which illuminate the front side or the interior of vehicles. Recently, as the preferences of users are diversified, the cases where users install mood lamps inside vehicles increase.
The mood lamp is an interior lamp that is installed so as to satisfy the emotion of a user through various illumination effects inside a vehicle, and is configured by disposing small-sized lamps such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) in a broad panel or board in various forms.
The mood lamp may be installed in various places inside a vehicle to create an atmosphere. For example, the mood lamp may be installed in a head lining to satisfy the emotion of a user through the mood illumination of the head lining.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of a typical mood lamp. In FIG. 1, the mood lamp in which a plurality of LEDs 2 are mounted onto a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) 1 is installed in a vehicle interior material, for example, in a head lining 3 that is an interior material of the indoor ceiling. Thus, light emitted from the LEDs 2 disposed at certain places inside the head lining 3 is emitted through apertures 4 of the head lining 3, implementing the mood illumination.
In this case, the LEDs 2 are located at different places between apertures 4 for a change of brightness according to the view angle in order to generate differences of the amount of light passing through the apertures 4. Thus, a twinkling effect can be implemented in accordance with the viewing angle by allowing a user to feel differences of twinkling degrees when viewing from left, center, and right.
However, since the mood illumination has to be implemented by installing the LEDs 2 at every aperture 2, there is an inconvenience in that LEDs need to be assembled one by one, and there is a limitation in that the manufacturing cost increases because a plurality of LEDs and PCBs are used.
Also, there is a limitation in regard to packaging due to the rear side installation of LEDs, and much time is taken and difficulties occur to manage the LEDs one by one.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.